wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Doomwalker
Doomwalker is a powerful Fel Reaver sent by Kil'jaeden to assault the gates of the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. It is an ?? Elite (Boss), and has exactly the same abilities as the normal Fel Reaver except from the overrun ability that is described below. It is much stronger and hurts a lot more. It is interesting to note that this boss used to patrol the zone on the Burning Crusade Beta, but this function was later removed due to complaints. Abilities Currently known abilities: * Earthquake - 2k physical damage every 2 seconds (total 8k physical damage). He will be stunning everyone for the duration of this spell. This stun can be avoided with any kind of shield. The damage will hit players flying overhead, as well, but again, avoiding the stun. http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=37764 * Chain Lightning - This appears completely random. It damages the first target for estimated 2k damage. It will jump like normal chain lightning to anyone within 5-10 yards doubling the damage for every hit! (spread out) * Overrun - Randomly charges people, they get knocked back. This appears to wipe the aggro. Best countered with tanks being ready to pick him up. He will do this spell several times in a row until he is picked up. Buff described as "Increases run speed by 100%" Lasts 5 seconds * Sunder Armor - Reduces target's armor by 10% for 60 seconds. Stacks multiple times. Countered by having multiple tanks taunt until duration fades. * Enrage - When Doomwalker's health drops to 20% or lower, all physical damage it deals is doubled. If you are killed by Doomwalker you gain the debuff "Mark of Death" http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=37128. This debuff (similar to the Dragons of Nightmare bosses), means that you can only attempt this boss once every 15 minutes. Notes of Interest *Loot dropped by Doomlord Kazzak and Doomwalker has been changed to Bind on Equip. In addition, the cash dropped by these bosses has been significantly increased. (http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/patchnotes/test-realm-patchnotes.html 2.4 PTR Patch Notes, Dungeons/Raids Section) * There appears to be issues with Misdirection on Doomwalker. Occasionally, he will switch from the Hunter pulling to the MT accordingly, but while running past still attack (and kill) the pulling Hunter. An alternative solution you may use is having a Paladin body or ranged pull (bombs, Avenger's Shield, Holy Shock, etc.), run to the MT while the Hunter operates Misdirection, and then use Divine Shield before he is hit. This allows the Hunter to stay behind the tank (and thus not get hit due to glitches), the MT to snag hate, and no one die on the pull. * This fight seems to be centered around allowing guilds to see how all three tanks (Paladin, Druid, Warrior) can work together on a single boss fight: ** There is a workaround to Doomwalker's enrage. A feral tank can easily soak up the damage from Doomwalker while enraged and not die provided their armor value is incredibly high, due to it being a physical attack. The feral tank will end up taking more damage than a Warrior will pre-enrage, but nothing compared to the double damage a Warrior will take once outside of shield wall (an unlucky crushing blow will obliterate a Warrior in one shot). ** While many guilds will suggest you use Warriors to Taunt and pull Doomwalker back into the center, some have switched to using Paladins simply because of the range allowed with Righteous Defense. A simple macro (demonstrated below) can allow the Paladin to simply "yank" the mob back into the center without needing any further assistance from Warriors on the edge by spamming the macro before it targets a non-tank. * Doomwalker will leash if pulled too far from his normal path. * His AoE effects (Earthquake, Aura of Death) WILL affect players who are flying. It is strongly advised to stay away from him even while in flight, as a death in mid-air can make corpse retrieval difficult or impossible. He will periodically cast Earthquake as he patrols, which can catch players off-guard. *Rogues are able to use Cloak of Shadows to avoid the stun on Earthquake, but it will still damage them. *Holy Priests with Spirit of Redemption are able utilize a loophole in the Mark of Death debuff. If a Priest resurrects in battle they will still be killed by Mark of Death, but are still allowed 15 seconds of Spirit of Redemption healing. This can be useful near the end of the battle where the main tank needs large, uninterrupted heals during Doomwalker's enrage. This exploit can be repeated throughout the course of the entire battle. *Sunder Armor can be removed from the tank with Blessing of Protection. The best time to do so is either when Doomwalker is targeting another tank or when Doomwalker casts Earthquake. The tank should remove Blessing of Protection as soon as possible, in order to continue generating threat. Quotes Aggro: * Do not proceed. You will be eliminated. Earthquake: * Tectonic disruption commencing. * Magnitude set. Release. Overrun: * Trajectory locked. * Engage maximum speed. Slaying: * Threat level zero. * Directive accomplished. * Target exterminated. Death: * System failure in five... four... Loot External links * Kill Movie by Buena of Windrunner, Forlorn Legacy. * Kill Movie Hunter PoV Fist of Entropy Wildhammer. Category:Bosses Category:Fel_Reavers Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Zone:Shadowmoon Valley Category:Unique Voice